All For a Long, Black Trenchcoat
by Sashimi-Chan
Summary: Surge's first yaoi. Light X Mikami


**All for a Long, Black, Trench Coat.**

Light sat down, and crossed his legs, as usual. Across form him was a man, a tall man. His onyx hair was untidy, and he wore his usual attire: a suit, white dress shirt underneath, and navy blue tie with a long, black trench coat on top.

…_Sigh…_

He sat down next to Light, and started watching T.V.

Light was silently watching _Angel… _and after a while the silence stopped.

"…Mikami?" Light asked

"Yes, God?" Mikami answered

"You know, Angelis(the main character) doesn't quite look as good as you… in a trench coat, that is."

"Really? You think that?" Mikami replied.

"Yeah… you know what I also think?"

"Yes?" Mikami replied hopefully

"That movie stars are overrated. Why wish for them to love you when you have beautiful people like you around."

"T-thank y-you g-"

He didn't get to finish. Light held him in an embrace like none other. Light was kissing him fiercely, and not letting go. There was pure love there, and Mikami returned it as passionately as he could.

Countless times before it was not enough.

It never was enough.

Now it was.

Mikami felt like he was dead, and gone to heaven, the place where Kira's favorite, and most loyal followers go. He felt like he was the hero, the guy they all welcomed into heaven's gates, he was cheered on, and felt the soft rains of victory raining down on him.

But, it was all worth it in the end.

There, on his throne of suffering victims, was his savior, His God, the one who was there for him in this hell of life, and there they embraced, and kissed under the blood red moon.

Light let go of the kiss, but sat staring at the man, and what he had done to him.

His hair was even more messy, and his glasses were half on his forehead, half on his other eye,

And his Trench coat, his favorite Trench coat was disheveled, and falling off.

He still wore an expression of true bliss, and then realized after a while, that Light had let go.

"L-light You're bleeding!" Mikami exclaimed " We should go to the emergency room!"

"It can't be that bad." he stated standing up, and walking to the bathroom.

And then, he realized, it was. There was a long, angry red gash across his forehead, it was bleeding profusely into his eyebrows.

It would need stitches.

"I'm so sorry, God, please forgive me!" he exclaimed

"Its not your fault that I got carried away, and didn't think to take your glasses off, so they wouldn't hurt either of us." Light sighed "Lets go, I'll say I tripped into you." He pulled on his coat, and Mikami fixed his.

They walked out the door.

The night was cold, but still very young.

They were on their way for a simple set of stitches.

"We should take this shortcut." Light suggested

"I don't know, its pretty dark. It looks suspicious to me." Mikami replied

It was true. The windows were black, and you couldn't see more than ten feet in front of you. The walls were filthy, and it wouldn't surprise them at all if no one lived here, but still, Light was determined.

A deserted alley.

"Come on, it'll be fine." Light commanded " I used to take it to school every day."

"Okay." Mikami replied, still unsure.

They walked down the alley, and came to a dumpster blocking their way. They turned around planning to go back,

But it was too late.

There was a single, hulking man blocking their way. He was filthy, and his clothes were ragged, and he stunk of sweat and garbage.

He was a poor man.

They were not.

He could tell, by the clothes on their backs, by the way they carried themselves, and the way they looked, that they were not poor, and he knew where they were going.

"Look." said the man "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." he asserted. "You give me the money now, all the money, and I'll turn my head and count it"

"And if we don't?" Light calmly asked

"well, I'll get the money, and I won't turn my head, got that?" he asked

"and what if we don't have any money?" Light asked

"Like hell you don't have money! Emergency rooms aren't free!" the man exclaimed "Screw it! I'm done with you assholes!" He yelled, pulling out a switchblade " I'm just gonna kill ya!" he concluded, and jumped at Light

He braced himself for the pain

And felt none.

He looked up, and not believing what he saw

Mikami saved him.

He was stabbed through the chest, and bleeding horribly.

The big man ran away, knowing that no good would come of this, and Light rushed to Mikami's body

"Mikami!!" He yelled "Wake up, please!" he ordered

"G-god..?" he answered painfully

"Oh, Mikami…" Light sobbed, holding on to Mikami's body

There was a noise…

Singing?

"T-there will come soft rains and the S-smell of the ground,

And no s-Swallows circling with their shimmering sound;

And F-frogs in the pools no longer singing at night,

And wild plum trees stained red, far from their tremulous W-white;

r-Robins will cease to wear feathery fire,

With no w-whistled whims on a l-low fence-wire;

And no O-one will know of what Kira H-had done

And h-he rests at last when it is done.

n-Not one would mind, neither Kira nor S-shinigami,

When M-mankind perish utterly;

And K-kira himself, when he saw what he had done

Would scarcely c-care that we were gone."

Mikami's voice trembled, but he managed to get through the song

He closed his eyes,

And whispered "…I'm sorry god, I failed"

"No… you can't die Mikami…" Light stated

"I-I'm s-so sorry…" Mikami whispered

He writhed with a spasm of pain.

"I-I L-love y-you…"

Then, he fell still.

It was over for Mikami.

But not for Light.

"NOOO!!!" Light cried "MIKAMI!!!" It was a horrible sound.

Light was in pain.

Kira was furious.

The darkness deepened.

And both were swallowed with it.

And the world fell to Kira's might, and anger,

Blood was spilled, and the world as we know it was gone.

Why?

All because of a Long, Black, Trench Coat.

Fin.

Was it good? This is my first yaoi, so please comment!

~Surge


End file.
